


Bambi

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Harry, Popular Louis, Secret Relationship, slight angst not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he came back, the boys were all settled in the couch watching what looked like Bambi. “Hey me and Harry watched this on our first date!” He announced as he plopped himself in Harry’s lap, offering the shirt which he took happily and pulled over his head.</p><p>“Why would you watch Bambi?” Zayn asked, amused.</p><p>Harry rubbed Louis’ back before explaining, “Because at first their like Why the fuck am I watching Bambi? But then they’re cuddling you and crying into your tee shirt, and you know how I cheered Lou up? I just-“</p><p>Louis smacked a hand over Harry’s mouth, “Shush, they don’t need to hear that part.” </p><p> </p><p>or Louis and Harry are dating in secret and the boys come over while Louis' getting fucked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> I had one scene left to finish in my "dammit im pregnant harry" series and i couldn't figure out what to write and suddenly this lil mini fic was born, hope you enjoy it :-)))

"Fuck me, oh god yeah-ah, _fu-ucck_ mm yeah.” Was all they heard as they entered Louis’ flat that morning. Niall, Liam, and Zayn piled into the living room as screams of what sounds like a well fucked girl filled the room.

“Shouldn’t we leave?” Niall asked as Liam and Zayn took their seats on the couch and switched on the T.V. 

“Nah, knowing Tommo, they’ll be done soon probably,” Zayn snickered, elbowing Niall who couldn’t help but cackle.

“H-haz, gonna come, yeah yeah, right there, oh god just like that, yeah mmm uh uh uh!” There was high pitched screams and the faint sound of a deep, low moan before it stopped all together. The boys looked at each other a little confused and a little amused before waiting for more voices to come.

A muffled, “Don’t leave me Hazza, no-o!” That sounded like Louis, then a deep chuckle.

“Gonna get tea baby, be back in like five seconds sweets.” The voice was probably one of the deepest they’d ever heard, and then Louis grumbling again before the door opened and out walked a very sleepy looking Marcel Styles.

He had a knowing smile plastered on his face and black ink plastered all over his body, he had on a tight pair of black briefs that didn’t really help cover anything. He sniffled before making his way into the kitchen, hardly noticing the boys in the next room over. Zayn snapped his ajar mouth shut, pushing Niall and Liam’s shut as well.

He was about to cough when a well fucked Louis pattered out into the kitchen, wrapped up in huge white bed sheet, nothing but his shoulders showing. “What’re you doing out here, I said I’d bring it to you.” 

“No you didn’t, I missed you. I was cold.” He whined back, pressing himself to Marcel’s back and nuzzling his arm.

“It was implied, when don’t I bring you your tea?” Louis giggled before pawing at the taller boy’s chest, Marcel heaved him onto the counter top with ease making Louis blush.

He stepped in between his spread knees and yanked him into his arms, Louis just laughing and kissing him sweetly. “I love you,” Louis said in between kisses, smiling dopily.

“I love you more.”

“Mm, not possible, try again.” Marcel rolled his eyes and bopped Louis’ nose before continuing to make tea.

Zayn stood awkwardly from the couch, Liam and Niall following his lead as he entered the kitchen. “Sorry to break up this love fest but uh, what the fuck?”

Louis’ eyes widened comically as he shuffled off the counter and hid behind Marcel; he wrapped the blanket around them and poked his head out from behind the much taller boy’s arm. “What’re you guys _doing_ here?” He asked, a good mix of anger and confusion.

“No no, what is _he_ doing here?” Liam asked, pointing at Marcel.

“He’s here because I want him here?! The fuck kind of question is that?” 

“You didn’t tell us you were gay Lou,” Niall whispered, hurt seeping through his voice. Louis sighed and pressed his forehead to Marcel’s arm.

Liam scoffed, “or that you had a boyfriend who happens to be Marcel! You said you hated him?” 

Louis’ brow scrunched up, “I said that like two years ago Liam! His name isn’t Marcel either, it’s Harry.”

Harry stiffened between his arms, “You hated me?” He asked, sounding hurt.

Louis shook his head furiously, “No no, baby, I was just scared, because I didn’t know that liking guys was allowed then and you were kind of it for me.”

Harry snorted, “I slicked my hair to my skull back then, I had glasses the size of the moon and wore _tweed vests_! How was I ‘it’ for you?”

“Mm, they were cute glasses, I quite liked them.”

“You’re so full of shit.” He said flatly but he was smiling and Louis kissed his shoulder.

Zayn coughed, “So this is like a thing?”

“If by thing you mean Harry’s my boyfriend then yes.” Harry turned around and continued making Louis’ tea.

Liam frowned, “I just don’t get why you didn’t tell us!” 

Louis sighed before tapping Harry’s shoulder, the boy gripped his waist and plopped him back on the counter making Louis blush once again. “You guys are really judgmental at times, and I was thinking of just telling Niall because he would never hurt me but sorry babe, you’ve got a really big mouth and you’d go blabbing about it to everyone.”

Niall nodded like Louis made the right choice while Zayn and Liam looked offended. “We’re sorry that we made it so you couldn’t tell us things anymore Lou… We wouldn’t have judged you! We’re just surprised is all! We’ve known you for almost all of your life and now suddenly you like cock up your ass and guys who play chess; that’s cool but ya know don’t be offended when we’re a little taken back babe.”

Louis blushed and covered more of himself with his sheet, Harry giggling next to him as he stirred his tea.

“Look there’s a lot more to Harry than just chess… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys okay? I am, because I would love to tell about all the stupid things me and Haz do together but I was scared alright, you’re just going to have to get over that aspect.”

“Does Jay know, does anyone know?” Niall asked, coming over and sitting next to Louis on the counter.

Louis smiled at him, “Both our families know, spend a little too much time together if I’m honest, Harry and Jay have a sewing club,” He snickered from where Harry slammed down the spoon.

“It’s not a club Lou, we just sit together and knit! …And sometimes watch DIY shows together, it’s whatever. Go fuck yourself.” He muttered as they all laughed at his expense.

“Oh c’mon it’s cute babe, very grown up of you.” He kissed Harry’s cheek as he took the cup of tea from him.

“Why don’t you go put on some underwear Lou,” And Louis was about to make fun of him for saying something as American as underwear when Niall scooted off the counter and backed away.

“You’re not wearing pants, gross! Louis I swear to god-“

“Okay okay!” He skipped back to his room where he put on pair of boxers and Harry’s pink sweater he stole a few weeks ago, and grabbed a white tee for Harry.

When he came back, the boys were all settled in the couch watching what looked like Bambi. “Hey me and Harry watched this on our first date!” He announced as he plopped himself in Harry’s lap, offering the shirt which he took happily and pulled over his head.

“Why would you watch Bambi?” Zayn asked, amused.

Harry rubbed Louis’ back before explaining, “Because at first their like Why the fuck am I watching Bambi? But then they’re cuddling you and crying into your tee shirt, and you know how I cheered Lou up? I just-“

Louis smacked a hand over Harry’s mouth, “Shush, they don’t need to hear that part.” 

“That’s actually pretty smooth Harry… I’m using that, that alright?” Niall asked as Louis curled himself up in Harry’s lap.

“Sure, go for it bro.” 

*

The next day at school, Harry and Louis didn’t eat their lunch in the storage closet like they usually did; instead they decided to eat in the cafeteria. Neither of them minded the storage closet, they weren’t ashamed of each other, but it just was mutual that coming out seemed like more than they wanted on their plates. 

Louis was popular, captain of the footie team and could get any girl he wanted, and Harry was a loser, leader of the chess team and helped out at the Animal shelter down the road on weekends. But yet, Harry fucked Louis and Louis helped Harry out most weekends at that Animal shelter. Funny how that works.

Walking in to the crowded room, Louis took Harry’s hand in his and led him to the queue. Within the few minutes it took them to gather their food and find a seat at Louis’ old table; they could feel about over a dozen eyes on them.

“Louis, my man, where you been bro? Feel like you haven’t been here in ages!” Stan Lucas said as soon as he saw Louis take a seat. Louis smiled at him and waved dumbly.

“Yeah, uh just haven’t sat in the lunch room, really. Uh you know Harry right?” He gripped the boys shoulder and shook a bit, Harry smiled at Stan who gave an unsure nod.

“Thought your name was Marcel for some reason… Hmm, well uh- nice to meet you Harry! I’m Stan,” He stuck out a hand and Harry shook it, smiling bashfully. “You guys just meet or?”

Louis shook his head, wrapping a hand around Harry’s thigh, “No uh Harry’s my boyfriend actually. Has been for a little over half a year now.”

Everyone at the table froze, all eyes switching back and forth between Harry and Louis and then at Stan before Stan smiled and said, “Well nice to meet you! Why weren’t we introduced sooner?”

Everyone seemed to let go of a breath they were holding for too long and Louis squeezed his thigh again.

*

Louis had a huge football game that night, the last of the season and if they won then they wouldn’t have a lost a single game all season. A lot was riding on this, losing would be a huge disappointment and it would fall on Louis’ shoulders as captain.

As the teams warmed up on the field and the stands quickly filled, Louis took Harry into the locker room; going to his own locker and digging out his old jersey, the one he first got and it was three sizes too big for him and the couch didn’t care enough to return it.

Harry slipped it on, fitting perfect on his broad but slim figure, “Suits you. Good luck yeah?” 

He nodded and kissed Louis’ forehead, “Yeah, like you need it.”

Louis blushed and drug Harry out of the room before he could notice it. 

*

Right before the game started, Louis called Harry over to the fence that separated the crowd from the player, “M nervous Harry, I’m gonna fuck it up I know it- they’re all gonna be mad and I’m not gonna be captain again next year because of it. Oh my go-“

Harry gripped Louis’ cheeks between his fingers and smushed his lips together, “You look silly.”

“Hammfph!” Louis tried to protest but Harry just giggled.

“What’s that I can’t understand you?” Louis scowled as best he could until Harry was cackling and he broke into a grin. Harry let go of his face, “You know you’re going to do great baby, you always do and if you don’t then I will take you home and rim you.”

Louis put on his most flirtatious face and ran a teasing finger along Harry’s chest, “Well now I kind of want to lose…”

Harry chuckled, “I’m sure you do love.” Louis pulled him down for a last kiss, sliding his own between Harry’s and nibbling at his plump bottom lip. He flicked his tongue teasingly, running his hands down Harry’s sides and settled them as his hips.

A couple people wolf whistled, making the coach blow his whistle, “C’mon Louis, we’ve got a game to win before you do all that!” He giggled and pressed a final kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Wish me luck!”

“You don’t need it!”

Louis won the game. Harry rimmed him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it pls submit it to bottomlouislibrary or thelarrylibrary ?? :-)
> 
> tumblr: hurreh


End file.
